The sleepover
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Chase did something nice for the gang, what will happen during the sleepover?
1. Chapter 1

/Chase was walking downstairs, he wanted to find the gang before they left for Spring Break/

/At the lunchtable/

"Can you freaking believe it?" asked Odd

"I know- wait here comes Chase" said Alexandr

/Chase came to sit down/

"Hey guys I- whats going on?" asked Chase

"Terror threat on an airport, no getting out of Paris by plane, so no seeing our families" said Jeremie

"Really? Damn I'm sorry" said Chase

"Not your fault, now what did you want to say?" asked Yumi

"Well, since I forgot to get you guys a present on christmas, and I heard about the threat" said Chase

"Yeah?" asked Aelita

"I sorta, set something up for you guys at the factory" said Chase

"Like?" asked Ulrich

"You'll need to see it to believe it" said Chase

/That's when Chase got them up, and walked to the factory/

/At the factory/

"So what's this all about?" asked Aelita

"Look in the main room" said Chase

/They looked, and what they saw shocked them/

/There was several sleeping bags, a TV with a generator, a mini fridge also connected to the generator, Chase's Xbox, and a few other stuff/

"How- in the name of Moses himself did you do this?" asked Odd

"I kinda did it in the last few nights so nobody would notice" said Chase

"Wow" said Ulrich

"Damn right wow!" said Jennifer

"So... now what?" asked Yumi

"Video games?" asked Alexandr

"Hell yeah" said Chase

/They sat down in front of the TV, turned on Chase's Xbox, and put in Skyrim/

(MORE TO COME! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!)


	2. Chapter 2, Truth or Dare?

/The gang sat down next to the tv/

"So, what now?" asked Odd

"How about truth or dare?" asked Alexandr

"Wow, I haven't played that game in a long time!" said Chase

"Looks like truth or dare" said Ulrich

"Alright Odd, truth or dare?" asked Chase

"Truth" said Odd

"When you think of me, whats the one word that comes to mind?" asked Chase

"Cocky" said Odd

"I'll take that" said Chase who was chuckling

"Alright Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked Odd

"Uh, dare" said Jeremie

"I dare you, Jeremie Belpois, to tell us who in this room you like" said Odd

"Aelita" said Jeremie

"This was more fun when you weren't dating!" said Odd

"Alright whatever, Ulrich truth or dare" said Jeremie putting his arm around Aelita's shoulder

"Uh, truth" said Ulrich

"Who do you like the most, out of everybody in this room?" asked Jeremie

"Yumi" said Ulrich turning red

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that" said Jeremie

"Yumi" said Ulrich only a little louder

"That's better" said Jeremie who was smiling with everyone except for Ulrich and Yumi

"Alexandr, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich

"Uh, how about dare" said Alexandr

"I dare you, to sing the Russian national anthem, while hopping on one foot" said Ulrich

"Alright" said Alexandr

/He got up, started hopping on one foot and sang the anthem/

/He sat down/

"It takes that long?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, alright Jen truth or dare?" asked Alexandr

"Dare" said Jennifer

"I dare you to kiss Odd" said Alexandr

/That's when the room went silent, and Jen and Chase had a look of rage on their faces/

(REVIEW! and I'll update faster!)


	3. Chapter 3, Jen has to do what?

/Jen and Chase had a look of rage on their faces, the rest of the gang besides Alexandr had a look of shock on their faces/

"I, am, not, kissing him!" said Jennifer

"You have to, its a dare!" said Alexandr

"No way in hell am I gonna let that happen" said Chase

/That's when Odd lead forward and kissed Jennifer/

"You- I- What?" asked Jennifer

"I got it over with, you're welcome" said Odd with a huge grin

"Odd, you better sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life" said an angry Chase

"Alright, Chase truth or dare?" asked Jennifer

"Uh, truth" said Chase

"I want you to tell me, who was your first love?" asked Jennifer

"This girl I met, she was amazing in every way I could think of" said Chase

"What was her name?" asked Jennifer

"Jennifer Hudson" said Chase

"Aww" said Aelita

"Alright payback time, Odd truth or dare?" asked Chase

"Uh, dare" said Odd with a hint of worry

"I dare you to go into town, and get us all some food" said Chase

"No problem" said Odd

"You didn't let me finish" said Chase

"Oh no" said Odd

"the second part was, I dare you to go without eating for an hour" said Chase

"WHAT? But I have to carry the food!" said Odd

"Payback's a bitch, you would do well to remember that, and Ulrich can go with you" said Chase

"Alright, fine" said a grumbling Odd

"What you guys want?" asked Ulrich

"I'll take a burger" said Yumi

"Same here, but with a side of fries" said Chase

"Look just get us all some burgers, fries, and I'll have some ketchup with that, thank you very much" said Jeremie

"Yes your majesty" said a sarcastic Odd

/Odd and Ulrich left/

"Alright, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Yumi

"How about we play a little Russian Roulette?" asked Alexandr

"Uh, no, no thank you I'm fine" said Chase

"Wait we forgot to tell Odd and Ulrich to get some soda" said Aelita

"No problem, I came prepared" said Chase

/He opened the door to his mini fridge, and it was stocked with so many different kinds of soda/

"How in the hell can you set up stuff like this?" asked Yumi

"Its not a problem when you have time to spare" said Chase

"So, what about the bathroom situation?" asked Alexandr

"I nearly got Hep B by cleaning the one at the other side of this room" said Chase with a shudder

"I don't want to know" said Jennifer

"How long til Ulrich and Odd get back?" asked Aelita

"Probably an hour or two sis" said Chase

"Wait can your Xbox play movies?" asked Yumi

"Yep, I actually have a few" said Chase

"Alright lets take a look" said Jeremie

(REVIEW! and I'll spare you my wrath!)


	4. Chapter 4, Movie Night!

(I don't own anything in this story, except for Chase Alexandr and Jennifer)

/The gang minus Odd and Ulrich were in the factory/

"How about this?" asked Chase holding up 'Red Dawn'

"No, I've seen it WAY too many times!" said Aelita

"Okay, anybody up for this?" asked Chase holding up 'The Bucket List'

"Um, sure but maybe later" said Alexandr

"How about this?" asked Chase holding up 'Death of a President'

"How many movies did you bring?" asked Jennifer

"I brought four movies and three games, the other movie is Scarface" said Chase

"Alright, put in The Bucket List" said Alexandr

"Sure, I've never seen it" said Jeremie

"You've never seen it?" asked Yumi

"No, is it good?" asked Jeremie

"Yes" said Chase

/They put it in the compartment/

/Meanwhile, 20 minutes earlier in the town/

"Alright we got everything?" asked Ulrich

"I hope so!" said Odd

/They started the walk back to the factory/

"So that was a nice dare Alexandr did, I don't think I've ever seen Chase that mad before" said Ulrich

"Yep, even though he's probably gonna kill me in my sleep, I still think it was funny" said Odd

"You? He's probably gonna kill Alex in his sleep too!" said Ulrich

/They started laughing/

"You know what?" said Ulrich

"What?" asked Odd

"You're still gonna have to wait an hour to eat!" said a laughing Ulrich

/Odd lost the color in his face/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE, LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Killing time

/Odd and Ulrich were walking back to the factory/

/Meanwhile, at the factory/

"That was a great movie" said Jeremie

"Told you that you'll like it" said Chase

"What now?" asked Alexandr

"Um, how about we go outside?" asked Jennifer

"Why?" asked Yumi

"I think I saw a couple of fighter jets go over" said Jennifer

"Okay lets go, maybe I can tell what kind of fighter they are" said Chase

/They walked outside/

/In town/

"Odd, you're not supposed to eat yet!" said Ulrich

"Lighten up Ulrich!" said Odd who had French Fries stuffed in his mouth

/On the outside of the factory/

"So I wonder when they're gonna get here" said Jennifer

"They'll be here soon" said Chase

"Wait a second, is that Odd and Ulrich over there?" asked Aelita

"Yep, lets eat!" said Jennifer

/They got to Ulrich and Odd, and brought the food into the factory/

"This is good" said Jennifer munching on a burger

"I know" said Alexandr

/After about ten minutes, they finished eating except for Odd/

"I am so hungry!" said Odd

"Its only been two minutes" said Jeremie

"Odd, doesn't that burger look good?" asked Chase

"Stop it" said Odd

"Only because I'm merciful, you can eat now" said Chase

/Odd simply just dashed to the food, and it was gone in less than forty seconds/

"How in the hell can you eat that fast?" asked Yumi

/Odd just looked at her, grinning/

"So, what now?" asked Jennifer

"How about we ask Chase about the future?" asked Odd

"Odd, why do you want to know the future so much?" asked Chase

"I want to know!" said Odd

"Ugh, fine" said Chase

/He sat down/

"So what do you want to know?" asked Chase

"Anybody famous die?" asked Odd

"Lets see, Michael Jackson was one" said Chase

"Michael Jackson?!" asked Yumi

"Yeah, he OD'd or something like that" said Chase

"Who else?" asked Odd

"Kim Jong Il" said Chase

"He's the North Korean guy right?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, his son Kim Jong Un is a worse leader" said Chase

"Who else?" asked Odd

"Osama Bin Laden" said Chase

"Really? Where is he?" asked Odd

"Abot- nice try, you're not getting the twenty five million from the US government" said Chase

"Alright, what now?" asked Alexandr

"Twenty questions?" asked Ulrich

"Sure" said Jeremie

/They walked to another part of the factory where Jeremie leaves a whiteboard/

"But wait, I wanna know where Bin Laden is!" said Odd, mostly to himself

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, Twenty Questions

/The gang went to a whiteboard/

"Okay who wants to ask first?" asked Jennifer

"I will" said Odd

"Alright, Is it a person?" asked Chase

"Yes" said Odd

"Is it a man?" asked Jennifer

"Yes" said Odd

"Aw crap I think I know what it is, Is it Osama Bin Laden's location?" asked Jennifer

"Yes" said Odd

"Why the hell do you want to know so badly?" asked Chase

"I'm curious" said Odd

"I'll tell you, If you promise not to tell the CIA" said Chase

"Tell me!" said Odd

"It's in Pakistan" said Chase

"Where in Pakistan?" asked Odd

"A place called Abottabad" said Chase

"Alright, now who's next?" asked Yumi

"I'll go" said Alexandr

"Alright, is it a person?" asked Aelita

"No" said Aelxandr

"Is it a place?" asked Jeremie

"Yes" said Alexandr

"Is it in Russia?" asked Ulrich

"Yes" said Alexandr

"Is it Red Square?" asked Jennifer

"No" said Alexandr

"Is it on Red Square?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said Alexandr

"Is it the Kremlin?" asked Chase

"Da" said Alexandr

"Russian? nice" said Jennifer

"Okay, I'm bored now" said Odd

"Anyone want to go and see why Sissi is spying on us?" asked Chase

"Wait, Sissi's here?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, you didn't see her hiding in the bushes at the entrance?" asked Chase

"Nope" said Jennifer

"Lets go then" said Ulrich

/They left the factory/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, True Love?

/The gang left the front door, and saw Sissi run back to Kadic/

"Shesh, you'd think she would have something better to do on spring break!" said Alexandr

"Tell me about it" said Chase

"So what now?" asked Alexandr

"More truth or dare?" asked Yumi

"Sure" said Alexandr

/They walked back inside the factory/

"So Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Odd

"Truth" said Ulrich

"If you had someone to spend the rest of your life with, who would it be?" asked Odd

" Y-Yumi" said Ulrich

"Hey Ulrich I'm a little deaf in this ear, What did you say?" asked Jennifer with a grin

"Yumi" said Ulrich

"One more time?" said Aelita

"Ugh, Yumi" said Ulrich

/Everyone started snickering, while Ulrich and Yumi were blushing redder than a tomato/

"We're only friends!" said Yumi

"You mean you're friends _for now_" said Odd

"Odd shut it!" said Ulrich

"Alright, Alright, Ulrich truth or dare?" asked Chase

"Uh, Truth?" asked Ulrich

"Who's the one person in the world you want to go _all the way_ with?" asked Chase with an evil grin

/The entire gang looked at him in shock, that was unexpected wasn't it?/

"Um, W- What?" asked Ulrich

"You heard me" said Chase

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Chase!" said Odd

"I learned from the best, now answer the question" said Chase

"This is a violation of privacy" said Yumi

"True, but once you agree to the game, it goes out of the window" said Chase

"Where does it say that?" asked Ulrich

"Just answer the question" said Chase

"Fine, Y- Yumi" said Ulrich

/The gang snickered while Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other, blushed, and looked away/

"So what now?" asked Jeremie

"Well, how about since this is our second to last night, we should go into town, anybody hungry?" said Jennifer

"I thought you would never ask!" said Odd

/He ran out of the front door of the factory/

"Why is he so fast when he's hungry?" asked Alexandr

"I've been asking myself that for months!" said Chase

/They walked out of the factory, and towards town, when Yumi fell back a little to talk to Ulrich/

"Um Ulrich?" asked Yumi

"Yeah?" asked Ulrich

"Did you mean it?" asked Yumi

"Mean what?" asked Ulrich

"The one person you want to spend the rest of your life with was me?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich blushed/

"I- Um-" said Ulrich

/He couldn't finish talking, its a little difficult to do that when you're kissing someone/

"I love you too" said Yumi

/She grabbed his hand and walked with everyone else towards town/

(Did I just write Y/U? weird, I think I'll stick with J/A after this story ends)...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, Almost time to go

/The gang continued their walk towards town/

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" asked Chase

"Anybody up for American food?" asked Odd

"American food? Odd you do realize that we have the same food as them" said Jeremie

"Yeah, but I know this place that makes a great American burger" said Odd

"I would kill for a char broiled burger right now" said Chase

"The place I'm talking about has them" said Odd

"Okay good" said Chase

/The gang walked to the entrance, Jeremie holding Aelita's hand, Chase holding Jennifer's, and Yumi holding Ulrich's/

/3 hours later/

"I'm stuffed" said Jennifer

"Me too" said Chase

"We should head back to the factory" said Jeremie

"Yeah I-"

/That's when Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"Are you kidding me!?" asked Odd

"Looks like XANA doesn't want us to have a good time!" said Alexandr

"We have no time to lose, lets go!" said Jeremie

/They started running to the factory/

/On the bridge/

"What's the attack?" asked Ulrich

/That's when an explosion knocked everyone over/

"What the hell?!" asked Yumi

"That was an IED" said Chase

"How do you know?" asked Alexandr

"IED's make explosions like that" said Chase

"Which means that XANA might have more booby traps inside!" said Aelita

"Alright, I'm going in first, everyone has to stay at least thirty meters behind me, got it?" asked Chase

"Got it" said everyone

"Lets do this" said Chase

/Chase walked inside the factory/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Close call

/Chase walked in the factory, and he noticed something that shocked him/

"Guys, do we have another way into the factory?" asked Chase

"No, why?" asked Yumi

"Because we are not getting in this way" said Chase pointing at the floor

/The gang walked next to him and everyone gasped/

"What are those things on the ground?!" asked Aelita

"Those princess are M15 mines, unless you want to lose a leg, or your life, then we aren't getting through here" said Chase

"How in the hell did XANA put those there?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, but this is a bad chucklefuck situation" said Chase

"Damn" said Odd

"Why can't we just blow them up?" asked Yumi

"You could, if you want the factory to be leveled" said Chase

"So, what do we do now?" asked Alexandr

"I'm going in" said Chase

/Everyone looked at him/

"What?" asked Jeremie

"I know how to disarm those M15's" said Chase

"But you even said that its a bad idea" said Alexandr

"I know, but we need to get into the server room" said Chase

"Okay, we'll wait out here" said Jeremie

"You got that right, in fact I want you guys to get at least as far as the manhole" said Chase

"Why?" asked Odd

"If those things go off, then it will without a doubt destroy the bridge and the sewer" said Chase

"You be careful Chase!" said Jennifer

"I plan too" said Chase

/Everyone ran to the manhole entrance, while Chase went inside the factory/

"Okay Chase, Who Dares Wins" said Chase

/Chase got out his cell phone, and called Jeremie/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

"I want you to put the cell phone on speaker" said Chase

/Jeremie put it on speaker/

"Okay, this is a hell of a lot of mines" said Chase

"You need help?" asked Ulrich

"No, I can do it as long as I don't fuck up" said Chase

"How many mines are disarmed?" asked Alexandr

"At least eighty five percent" said Chase

"How did you disarm all of them that quickly?!" asked Yumi

"I know what I'm doing" said Chase

/Chase got to the last wire/

"Okay, I'm cutting the last wi- OH CRAP!" said Chase

/The sound of an explosion ended the call/

"Chase? Chase?!" asked Jennifer

"We gotta get over there!" said Odd

/They started running to the factory/

/At the entrance/

"He's over there!" said Ulrich

/They ran over to him/

"Chase are you alright?!" asked Jeremie

"Enough! I can walk!" said Chase

"What happened?" asked Yumi

"The goddamn wire happened!" said Chase

"Jesus, that's a big crater" said Alexandr

"I know! There had to be at least a pound of TNT in there!" said Chase

"How are you still alive?" asked Odd

"Luck, now lets get to Lyoko!" said Chase

/They ran to the server room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	10. Chapter 10, Hospital

/The gang got in the elevator, when Odd noticed something that shocked him/

"Oh, my, god" said Odd

"What is it?" asked Chase

"Look at your leg" said Odd

/Chase looked down, and saw a big piece of shrapnel sticking out/

"How, in the hell did nobody notice that?!" asked Chase

"Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, Ulrich grab my hand" said Chase

"Okay" said Ulrich grabbing his hand

"Alexandr, Jen, Yumi, could you grab the piece of shrapnel please?" asked Chase

"Okay" they said grabbing the shrapnel

"On three you're gonna pull as hard as you can, okay?" asked Chase

"Got it" said Jennifer

"One, man this is gonna suck, one, two, three!" said Chase

/They pulled the piece of shrapnel out of Chase's leg/

"OW!" said Chase

"Are you okay?!" asked Aelita

"Wow, I actually feel energized after that!" said Chase

"I knew you were crazier than Odd, but damn!" said Alexandr

"Is that blood?" asked Jeremie pointing at Chase's leg

"Huh? Oh yeah it looks like I'm gonna bleed to death unless we stop XANA" said Chase

"Talk about motivation" said Odd

/They got to the server room/

"I don't believe it!" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"XANA isn't attacking!" said Jeremie

"So, I just got a piece of shrapnel pulled out of me for no reason?!" asked Chase

"Wait, what about the mines?" asked Yumi

"It was XANA just planting them, it was a distraction" said Jeremie

"Alright, but can I go to the hospital now? Preferably before I bleed to death" said Chase

/That's when he slumped over/

/At the hospital/

/The gang was either sitting down, or looking out the window when they heard stirring/

"Look he's waking up!" said Jennifer

"What the fuck?" asked Chase

"Easy easy, you've been out cold for a couple of days now" said Alexandr

"How many days?" asked Chase

"Three" said Jeremie

"I was out for three days!?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Odd

"How did I get here?" asked Chase

"Alexandr, Odd, and Ulrich dragged you here" said Yumi

"How are you holding up?" asked Ulrich

"I am loving these painkillers right now" said Chase

"Are you okay? or are you high?" asked Odd

"You know, I love this ceiling! Its all like, 'I'm the ceiling, I'm gonna keep rain off of you!' Good job ceiling!" said Chase

"Yeah I think you're high, thanks a lot medicine!" said Alexandr

/That's when a doctor walked in/

"I guess Mr. Enheart is awake" said Doctor Horian

"And who are you?" asked Jeremie

"Doctor Horian, I'm the man watching over Chase here" said Doctor Horian

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yes, he'll be released in a few days" said Doctor Horian

/The gang breathed a sigh of relief/

"You can stay for as long as you would like" said Doctor Horian

"Thanks doc" said Odd

/The doctor walked out of the room/

"So... What now?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, how about when Chase gets out we could go and get something to eat" said Alexandr

"That sounds great magical pony!" said Chase

"He is so out of it" said Jennifer

"What was that Niko Bellic?" asked Chase

"Nothing, nothing" said Jennifer

/3 days later/

"So I'm getting out today?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"You know what I noticed?" asked Chase

"What?" asked Yumi

"I'm the person that always gets shot, stabbed, exploded, and even electrocuted!" said Chase

"I noticed that too, its weird" said Ulrich

"We can talk about it at the restaurant" said Odd

"Good, I'm sick of hospital food!" said Chase

/The gang walked out of the hospital/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, Funtime!

/Chase and the gang walked out of the hospital, Chase however was walking with a cane/

"So, how was it being on the painkillers?" asked Odd

"Aside from the moment or two that I thought my spine was melting, It was an okay experience" said Chase

"You thought your spine was melting?" said Alexandr

"Yep, I even thought I was on the moon for about an hour" said Chase

/Everyone started snickering/

"Alright whatever, how long do you have to use that cane?" asked Yumi

"For the rest of my life" said Chase

"No fucking way!" said Alexandr

"Yeah I'm just fucking with you, its just two weeks tops" said Chase

"Not bad Enheart" said Alexandr

"Yeah, hey how long til spring break ends?" asked Chase

"tomorrow" said Ulrich

"Alright so we should have a little fun before we go back to school" said Chase

"What did you have in mind?" asked Yumi

"Well its your choice, I know of a shooting range, and a new arcade" said Chase

"How about shooting, I never shot a gun" said Aelita

"Alright then, lets head over there" said Chase

(Sorry its so short, but I feel lazy today lol)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	12. Chapter 12, Arcade and Ending

(Sorry I'm ending this story, I'm currently trying to make 'Boot Camp' and 'An Adventure part 2' my top stories to upload on this site, and this story was just collecting dust on my wall. If anyone wants to adopt it however, you are free to PM me/

The group got to the arcade/

"What do you want to do?" asked Yumi

"How about that racing game?" asked Alexandr

"Oh hell yeah, me against Ulrich!" said Chase

"Me? You are so going to lose" said Ulrich

"You haven't raced against a master have you?" asked Chase

/The group got to a racing game with two cars, they stood along side while Chase and Ulrich got in them/

"This is too easy" said Ulrich

"Yeah, it is" said Chase

/They started the race and after ten minutes, Ulrich wiped out and Chase won/

"Hey Ulrich? Eat your heart out" said Chase

"(Chuckles) Sure" said Ulrich

"I'm going to try the sniper game" said Jennifer

"I'll come too" said Yumi

/They walked away/

"I'm going to the food court across the street" said Odd

/He walked out/

"Is everything that goes through his mind food related?" asked Chase

/Ulrich, Alexandr, and Jeremie shrugged/

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Chase

"How about pinball?" asked Jeremie

"Pinball? Sure why not, I haven't played that in years" said Chase

/They walked to the pinball machine/

/The rest of the day was filled with fun and games, and several hours later they ended up back at the factory/

"Alright, what do you want to do now?" asked Aelita

"How about we try and annoy Chase?" asked Alexandr

"You're all heart Alexandr" said Chase

"How about we play truth or dare again?" asked Odd

"Um, maybe, how about Russian Roulette?" asked Alexandr

"Wait, you have a gun?" asked Chase

"You want to play?" asked Jennifer

"It wouldn't be the first time!" said Chase

"No, just no, how about we play some video games?" asked Yumi

"Uh, sure, I brought a few" said Chase

/He walked over to the Xbox/

"Anybody up for Battlefield Bad Company?" asked Chase

"No" they said

"How about Call of Duty World At War?" asked Chase

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"World War two" said Chase

"That sounds interesting" said Yumi

"Its highly addictive" said Chase

"How so?" asked Odd

"In my opinion, very high" said Chase

/He put it in the disc tray and started playing/

/After a few hours, they started playing truth or dare and spin the bottle, and after an hour the group decided to turn in for the night, they said their goodnights and went to their sleeping bags/

/The next morning, the gang got up and realized that it was twelve o clock, so they packed everything up and met by the gates/

"Well, that was fun" said Yumi

"Aside that I got penetrated by a big piece of metal I have to agree with you" said Chase

"Lets do this again sometime" said Aelita

"We get three days off next week? Anybody up for that?" asked Jeremie

"Sure" everyone said

"Alright, see you guys later" said Chase

/He started bringing the fridge, Xbox, small tv, and sleeping bag to his room with the help of Odd and Ulrich/

(I know, I know, I'm kind of a jerk ending it like this, but this story was just sitting on my wall for over a month just gathering dust. I'll make you a deal, if you want to take it over from me then just PM me and you can either take over, or start over.)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
